


Dark Bloosoms

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi agrees to take Sakura see the Cherry Blossoms bloom. Post-Naruto Pre Gaiden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Bloosoms

He’s never been a fan of large crowds and despite the fact that the pink trees are everywhere everyone feels they must congregate underneath them. Oohh and aahh over the same falling petals as every year. He finds the falling petals a simple part of nature, like a thunderstorm or the rotting of a dead organism. He didn’t see the fairness in gasping in delight as the petals fall from the trees (Kakashi believes it’s nature’s way of telling bees this tree’s been fucked) but looking at disgust at a half decomposed deer carcass in the woods.

So when Sakura asked him if he’d like to see the blossoms of her namesake fall dead to the ground, he didn’t say yes because he particularly wanted to go. It’s because it was Sakura. And if there was anyone in Konoha that deserved to see something else die besides their soul (or their friends...or some jack ass leave her with his kid) it was her.

He was surprised when she told him to meet her in the park right before the sun set. Didn’t she want to see them during the day? When the sun hit the petals just right and they were the same color as her hair?

Dress in his best/only yukata, he knocked on her front door forty-five minutes before their scheduled meeting time. She might have dropped what she had been holding in shock if it hadn’t been, you know, a baby.

Some jack-offs baby.

“Sorry.” She said quickly as she stepped out of the way, allowing him to come in. “I’m not ready and the house is a mess and why are you early?!” She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a paint stained baggy shirt. Her hair was pulled back roughly showing off her gaudy completion with dark circles under her eyes that would make Gaara’s look like eyeshadow gone wrong.

“Surprise?”  He scratched his cheek, crinkling his eyes. She bit her lip, making his stomach do a somersault before smiling sadly. “Do you mind taking her? I’ll get ready real fast.” Before she was done speaking, Kakashi was already pulling the small child out of Sakura’s hands.

“Take your time.” He said, adjusting the small baby in his hands. She looked at him, almost suspiciously before settling down to stare at her seemingly adopted mother with curious dark eyes. “I’ve done this once or twice.”

Her shoulder’s sagged a little. “Kurenai?”

“Go relax. Take a bath or something. The flowers aren’t going anywhere.”

She nodded turning. Half way through her turn she turned back. “Ino will be over once soon. She can relieve you-”

“I’m alright. Get ready.”

She gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes before she padded down the hall, turning towards her bedroom. He waited until he heard her move from the bedroom to the bathroom, the door open and close and the water turn on before sighing heavily. “Well, Uchiha-chan? What are we supposed to do now?” He wandered through the house, peering in each room. Boxes were scattered in each room, scribbly handwriting declaring the what each room would eventually become. He made his way into the living/family room. “What the hell is the difference between a family room and a living room?” The baby gurgled in response as they made their way across the room, carefully setting down on the only part of the couch not covered in crumpled newspaper.

“Should I have helped her move?” He asked Uchiha-chan. She was looking around, her hand in her mouth. She too must be getting use to the new surroundings.

He adjusted her in his arms, letting her back lean against his chest and his large right hand supported her bottom. She let out a noise, seemingly satisfied with the change and made no further noise.

“You know, I took care of your Naruto-jii...for a while…” He said to the baby. “Until they found Jiraiya-sama.” He let his thumb caress her soft, chubby leg softly. “He too was a quiet baby.” She pressed on his sternum, trying to look up at him. He had the urge to look down at her so she could see him face but he could see her chubby little fingers already making the grabbing motion. “Perhaps even when babies lose their mothers they are quite for a long time too.”

Like the night Naruto was brought into the Hokage Tower, the night the little Uchiha was brought to him was a hectic night. Not nearly as crazy but Sasuke was almost as dangerous as the kyuubi was. Bleeding light a fountain, holding his sword in one hand, his baby in the other, it took Sakura almost getting stabbed with some crazed chidori blade to calm him down. After she carefully took the baby in her hands she had rarely put her down.

Sometimes Kakashi wasn’t sure who was more pathetic; her with Sasuke, Sasuke with avenging or he, sitting in a yukata in Sakura’s dream home she bought while Sasuke was still in the hospital (thinking with this baby he would finally stay) holding a baby that wasn’t his waiting for a woman that would never be his.

The doorbell rang. Kakashi didn’t move from his seat. He looked down to see Uchiha-chan trying to shove her foot in her mouth. He watched her smile between her toes as he heard the door open.

“Sakura!?” Ino’s voice rang through the house. As Uchiha-chan tried to put more of her foot in her mouth, Kakashi gently pulled it away. Ino’s head popped into the family/living room.

“What are you doing here?!” Ino’s astonishment shrilled in her voice. Kakashi booped Uchiha-chan on the nose as she started to whimper, reaching for her foot. She giggled and grabbed Kakashi’s finger.

“Sakura’s in the bath. But I fear she might have fallen asleep.” The sloshing of the bath water had stopped almost as soon as she entered the tub.

Ino sighed dramatically, leaning against the door frame. “She might have fainted again. She’s been working herself too hard. Between the hospital and the ba-” Ino stopped before should could say ‘baby’ in a bit too venomous voice. Kakashi tilted his head slightly. She sighed and shook her head. “I’ll go check on her.”

Kakashi and Uchiha-chan watched her leave. “Seems like someone’s not entirely thrilled about the situation either.”

Uchiha-chan gurgled in agreement.

Ino reappeared a few minutes later. “She’s asleep. Do you want me to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “Let her sleep. I’m sure she needs it.”

Ino’s lip quirked before settling into a frown. “Would you like me to…” She trailed off, motioning at Uchiha-chan.

“If you want?”

Ino stood in the doorway, indecisive. “I’ll take her.” She said finally, crossing the room, each step with a bit more purpose than the one before. “After all, Inojin-kun is waiting at home!” As Ino bent to take her, the little Uchiha squirmed slightly before holding out her arms. She settled comfortably in Ino’s practiced arms. “Sakura and I always talked about how our children would play together and be the best of friends.” She ran her hair through Uchiha-chan’s dark strands. She smiled warmly at the baby. “I just didn’t imagine everything would turn out this way.” She whispered.

“No one thought you’d end up with Sai.”

Ino shot him a dirty look. “Dirty old man.” She muttered. “Come on, Sarada-chan! Let’s go see Inojin-kun!” She said, bouncing her on her hip. She giggled. “Later Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi cringed but gave a small wave Ino couldn’t see with her back turned to him.

Kakashi turned on the couch, kicking all the newspaper to the ground. “Sarada, hmmm?” He said as he pulled his trusty orange book out of his Yukata, opening it to a page and began to read.

“Sarada…”

III

By the time they left Sakura’s it was almost midnight. Kakashi had dozed off himself and woke to Sakura’s screeches. He looked out the window to see the sun had gone down a while ago as Sakura raced through the house, cursing loudly. She once peeked in the living/family room to scream. “Where is Sarada!?”

He shrugged, smiling beneath his tented book at her eyes widening. “Around.”

“Oh my-” Her voice rose to a high shrill. Her hands went to her scalp and started pulling roughly.

“She’s with Ino. Remember? She was coming by to pick her up?” Kakashi wasn’t actually sure what the arrangement had been, but he seemed to guess right as Sakura slowly stopped hyperventilating.

“I will kill you.” She said darkly before stalking off to the bedroom. He shrugged and picked up his novel and began reading again.

“Sorry...about falling asleep in the bathtub.” She mumbled as they walked through the silhouettes of the trees.

“It’s fine.” He waved it off. Though she had hustled to get ready and made sure to cover her blemishes, he could tell the sleep did her a world of good. Even when she was running around flush faced, she looked more alive. But that could have been the anger.

“Besides, this is much more beautiful.” The moon was almost full and it shone almost as bright as the sun. The little pink petals shined in a different, contrasting way to how they did during the day. “They shine with a brilliance that only those that wander the streets at night can fully appreciate.”

“You stole that off a greetings card.”

“I believe it was a line from Icha Icha. Much more philosophical than a greeting card.”

She snorted. “They are beautiful.” She said distantly.

“I figured you would have wanted to come earlier in the day though. It being the first day of your festival.”

“Yes, well, people are still getting used to the new addition to Konoha.” She said. It even left a bitter taste in his mouth. “You’d think people wouldn’t cast judgement on a baby so much.”

Kakashi’s mind flashed back to his brief time caring for Naruto, but said nothing.

“Assholes…”

They walked in silence for a long stretch.

“The petals do have a more...personality at night.” He struggled. “Far better at night.” He looked down at her to see her wooden shoes toeing the fallen petals.

“As long as you don’t look down.” Most of the petals were torn and ripped. Walked all over. Tossed aside and forgotten. No longer the bright pink and white like those on the branches but brown and slowly drying. Slowly rotting.

“Sakura-”

“I know he’s not coming back.” Sakura said. Even though she was looking down he could see her smiling. “If he does, I won’t open my door.” She looked up to him coily. “It’s my home. Mine and Sarada-chan’s.” She continued to walk slowly, looking up at the rustling trees. “I want the cycle to stop.” She whispered, her smile widening. “Naruto was so alone for so long. And Sasuke…” She chuckled, shaking her head. Closing her eyes. “He always has someone to avenge.” She squatted and picked a flattened flower off the ground. “They killed her. Whoever they are.” She gently inspected the flower, her long fingers gently stroking the petals. He half expected the green glow of chakra to emit from her hands and try to revive it.

“Did he even ask?” Kakashi said as she fluffed the petals. “Or did he just leave her?”

She paused for just an instant and that was all Kakashi needed to know.

She sighed, slowly standing up, cradling the blossom. She looked up to him smiling, eyes glossy. “Does it make you feel better that he left her at the hospital?” She looked from him to her flower before standing on her tip toes and gently setting it in his hair. “No. He didn’t ask. He left her alone. Not like Naruto was left alone. Far worse.” Her heels clacked against the ground as she slowly lowered her hands. “She’ll be alright.” Her small smile almost made him believe her.

“And you?” He gently grabbed her wrists, one in each hand, gently, as if she were made of porcelain. “What about what you want?”

Her brow furrowed slightly before she licked her lips and she smiled. “Her happiness is all I want.”

He really didn’t mean to kiss her. Maybe he hated her answer. Maybe he was selfish (he was always selfish). Maybe she was just one of those sakura petals that once they fell below people’s feet they just walked over. Maybe it was because he’d been thinking about it ever since he saw her this afternoon. Since the war.

Maybe it was her.

He still had her wrist as she continued to pull his arms down and around her. Once he felt the soft skin of her cheeks, his hands grasped it as it was a lifeline pulling her to him, making her stumble slightly. She reached up and pulled his mask down.

He moaned softly as he felt her soft, hot, wet lips over his as he pulled her against a cherry tree. She moaned softly against him as her hands trailed down his neck, pulling at his yukata. Her tongue was in his mouth, battling, clashing, dancing with his tongue as she pushed him against the tree. They broke apart as the tree shook, raining dark petals around them. Some landed in her hair. One landed on her cheek, right behind his thumb.

His chest was tight and warm and his stomach clenched and he just wanted to have her-all of her-consume every bit of Sakura. He took a shaky breath as he pressed his fingers harder into her skin. He couldn’t let her go.

Her hands gripped his Yukata tightly. Her eyes held a determination that made his skin tingle. She leaned in and kissed him roughly. He caught her lips and pressed towards her with equal passion.

He knew she allowed him to pull her into him. He trailed kisses down her throat, running his nose against the hem of her yukata, kissing her collarbone.

She loosened her grip on his yukata and delved into it. Her fingers finding the hem of the shirt he wore underneath. He pulled her closer, as close as he could. His fingers knocking her hair loose as his mouth found hers again.

“Come home with me.” He whispered against her lips. “Please.” He gave her a large open mouth kiss before pressing his forehead against her own. He could hear her heart pounding, almost as quickly as his. His heart stopped as her fingers froze. She pulled back from him slightly, leaving him cold. He watched as the petals continued to fall around them. Her bright green eyes watching him. His fingers found the sides of her face and he rubbed small circles. He felt if he let go of her he’d physically lose her. “Sakura?” His heart slowed as she closed her eyes, smiling softly. She retracted her hands, leaving him open and exposed. Slowly her hands found his wrist and gently plucked his arms off her. She kissed his calloused and scarred knuckles. She laced her fingers in his and he felt, for the first time since his mother died, that he felt complete.

She tugged gently and he came forward, pressing a kiss hard against her lips. She pushed back lightly and he pulled back, but didn’t gripped her hands tighter.

“Let’s go.” She whispered before taking a step back and dragging him home from underneath the Sakura trees.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Too bad we can't give a warning about lack of smut? I'm sorry, I'm disappointed in myself as well.  
> I typically post these to Tumblr first, then here, because AO3 really does have a bit nicer of an interface. Hurray!


End file.
